Talk:Planetary Alliance For Freedom
What do you mean by 'free trade agreement'? Woogers(lol what ) 17:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC) No tariffs or quotas and the like on the other members' goods. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:22, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I know what a free trade agreement IS, I just want to know if he means it'll apply equally to all members of this alliance or can countries opt out. Woogers(lol what ) 18:25, February 12, 2010 (UTC) It applies to all members. United Planets 18:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I would have to ask other joining members their view. I dont know. United Planets 19:02, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Members If you are joining dont forget to add your nation. United Planets 22:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) AFTA insists on being an observer nation. In exchange, please appoint an observer to CEAS when we get around to writing the article for it. Bonding the two organizations, if indirectly, promotes unity. Woogers(lol what ) 05:50, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Rossiya If Russia's in PAFF, Moscow is the largest city, not NYC, lol. By far. Woogers(lol what ) 22:38, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Moscow is still the largest by two million. Woogers(lol what ) 14:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) lol what hax? What type of city? Urban area, metro and urban, what? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) City proper. Woogers(lol what ) 15:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Sao Paulo beats Moscow. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:28, February 22, 2010 (UTC) LOL Nice infobox, lol. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Woogers steals stuff from wikipedia, lol. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Taking free things is never stealing. Implying people are thieves is also bad. Woogers(lol what ) 16:54, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Correction: Woogers takes stuff from wikipedia, lol. I.E, not all wikis are like Wikipedia. I personally think the Monobook skin suckorz. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:10, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia is the most used of all MediaWiki-based lifeforms, and therefore is superior. Personally, Monobook is what I'm used to, and Monaco looks strange and too flashy. Woogers(lol what ) 17:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I was actually on Wikia before Wikipedia, so Monaco is what I'm used to, and Monobook looks strange and too dull. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I was on Wikipedia for years before I stumbled upon Wikia wikis. Wikipedia is my 'home' wiki so to say. Woogers(lol what ) 23:06, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol I steal most things from other wiki nations (didn't hear it from me). And sometimes from Wikipedia. Freeware pwns! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Check Do all countries follow article 18 (i.e. they allow an alternative to forced military service such as serving in a hospital)? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I dont believe Indonesia follows the UDHR at all. Put it in protectorate or something. They jail kids in with adults and kidnap foreigners. United Planets 00:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, kay. They are a free nation though. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Fujimori Seeing what the ASA is doing, would you all kill Yarphei if Yarphei threatened to respond aggressively to Peru if it did not release Alberto Fujimori (of course not a huge war, just some minor invasions)? Of course I'm not necessarily going to do this soon, but just wondering. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Who is Alberto Fujimori and why does Peru have him prisoner? United Planets 01:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Alberto Fujimori is the lol Federation-descended ex-dictator of Peru. He's in jail for impeding democratic progress. Woogers(lol what ) 02:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No he's not that, he pwns. History lesson. In the 1990s or so there was a lot of Maoist insurgents in Peru like the Shining Path (Sendero Luminoso). So it made travel impossible and no one was happy. Personal primary-source phone-call approximate transcription/translation, not kidding this was a real conversation: Not in Peru: "Hello" In Lima: "Hello. The power is out." /CRASH HEARD IN LIMA/ Not in Peru: "What was that?" In Lima: "Probably just another bomb." So then Mr. Fuji (no pun intended) became president and then he removed all the insurgents. So everyone liked him. Recently the socialists came to power (and basically to all of South America) and they didn't like Fujimori. At the same time coincidentally, Fuji was tried for bribery, corruption, and a lot of other stuff. Fuji thinks it's just the socialists trying to ruin his daughter's reputation. Yarphei is not happy because it thinks Fuji is innocent. You can look on Wikipedia for more information. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I still think he's a bad guy OOC. IC the Federation looks out for its people knowhuimsayin bruh? Woogers(lol what ) 02:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) After reading an article about his crimes I'd have to say that Fujimori will remain in prison for his part in forcefully violating the rights of women (1996-2000 he ordered the forced sterilization of 300,000 indigenous women). Everett couldnt careless regarding the allegations of death squads killing terrorist guerillas although the Barrios Altos Massacre incident is another reason he should remain in prison. United Planets 02:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Wat. Says the person who's been leading Israel and Iraq on global undercover assassination sprees. Also, wimminz are always s'posed to have the right to children. Fujimori, I am disappoint. Woogers(lol what ) 02:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Right, Everett doesnt care about the death squads except for the Barrios Altos Massacre where innocent people including children were murdered. PSF doesnt kill children. United Planets 02:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Come on, OOC a lot of my family would be dead if it weren't for him and the rest would be worshipping Tayta and some Maolike figure. My family has the right to live and worship how they want. IC, he doesn't deserve to be imprisoned for all the lives he saved. Also, do you realize what socialism has done to South America? South America is ruined thanks to some guy somewhere in Peruvian history before Fuji fixed Peru that forcefully took lands from owners and distributed it among people who didn't even know how to farm. Latin-American socialism is not the same as other socialism. Spart, do you know what I am talking about? Like the Guatemalan prez whom you dislike? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) 300,000 women cant have children because of him. He belongs in prison with at least a reduced sentence. United Planets 02:38, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You all seem to forget that Canada is part-socialist, and the UK and Japan were socialist until the third millennium. Woogers(lol what ) 02:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) USA is socialist. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet. One day, hopefully. I want free healthcare and free tertiary education. Woogers(lol what ) 02:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but not now. People overestimate socialist evolution. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Peru has socialist healthcare, and so may the USA. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Is everyone still on but just not replying? Because maybe FW chat would be a good idea. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 02:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello? I still don't know what PAFF thinks about Yarphei's possible plan. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) They're all here. And we just got finished with the last war. Don't you need time to regrow your population-army hybrid? Woogers(lol what ) 03:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No, it won't happen for awhile; I'm just putting it forth proactively. Also the war wasn't too damaging to the military itself. Also check this picture out. You read Spanish. Here are the guerillas of whom Everett "couldn't care less." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:ShiningPathFiveYears.jpg —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't have to read Spanish to get the meaning lol. I studied history with a focus on the Soviet Union for AP World History. Woogers(lol what ) 03:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) But you can read it, right? "Five years of the popular "of the people" war." Quite disturbing that they are celebrating like that. As well, Peruvian parties usually involve dressing up, dancing until five in the morning, and eating expensive food, not flying the communist flag, waving guns, and looking angry. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :The influence of Soyuz is great with this one, master. Woogers(lol what ) 03:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Face it, OOC, there are no "good" politicians in Peru. There are only bad politicians and worse politicians. Even though Fuji was one of the bad ones, he didn't deserve what he got. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:25, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Richard Milhous Nixon. Marie Antoinette. Adolf Hitler. Isoroku Yamamoto. All were bad. But all were great. Woogers(lol what ) 03:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, was making a flag in Paint. Like I said, Everett wants Fuji to remain in prison. United Planets 03:31, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Peru has a lot of problems, so really. Worse presidents shouldn't pick on the bad presidents, you know? Why don't you imprison the socialists for all the harm they've done? And also the Sendero Luminoso because they ruined Peru. YOU FREAKING GAVE PARDONS TO PEOPLE FOR WEARING HIGH-HEELED SHOES. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Correction: YOU FREAKING MADE PEOPLE FACE CHARGES FOR BANNING HIGH-HEELED SHOES. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) F'ing LMAO that's because that was a serious and gross abuse of power. Jailing people for wearing f'ing heels. WTF. Alabama sucks. This man on the other hand, ordered the forcefully sterilization of 300,000 women. United Planets 03:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Calm down, all of you. ALL OF YOU, CALM THE HELL DOWN. DON'T BE ANGRY! (lmao) Woogers(lol what ) 03:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. So accuse a great guy of sterilizing 1% of the people Mao Zedong killed through the Great Leap Forward (in a UN-approved project, to add), and then here are some nasty insurgents who could come up at any moment and murder my family and turn Peru into China under Mao. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 03:54, February 23, 2010 (UTC) He sterilized a full 50% of Washington D.C.'s population. And China under Mao draws some parallels to Yarphei under Tranh (personality cult, Cultural Revolution, lol, etc). Have you ever considered getting your family to emigrate? And they're insurgents. You know Team Obama World Police will stop them before Communist Revolution occurs. Woogers(lol what ) 03:57, February 23, 2010 (UTC) You live in Peru? Fine, war and destroy all you want. Its your homeland. But the fact remains that 300,000 people were victimized by this man and Everett wont ever forgive that or respect him. United Planets 03:59, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Or, as they say in Call of Duty, and that which seems to solve many problems in Future World, WAR! CAPTURE THE OBJECTIVES! Woogers(lol what ) 04:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) LOL my edit has been conflicted twice, so: No I don't live in Peru. Is there a law saying Chinese Peruvians can't live outside Peru lol? Anyway, Mao murdured the population of California, 10% of China's population more or less. Take that proportion to Peru, and that's 2,900,000 people killed. And about emigration, heck yeah some have emigrated. But first of all, my entire family of doctors there isn't going to run away and leave millions starving in poverty. Secondly, there's a huge waiting list that takes like ten years. Thirdly, a whole family doesn't just emigrate and break ties with a country they've grown used to. And about the parallels, they were when Yarphei was Maoist. It's gotten better since then. I see no alternative but war, but eventiually that war must end in agreement (or else we have two new blank nations), so we can resolve it now or on the battlefield. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) If Peru is that bad of a country, why is it in PAFF. It's in violation of the UDHR. United Planets 04:35, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Peru is no longer in PAFF. Everett and PAFF wont intervene. United Planets 04:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) If you want to be that strict, you might as well cut off half the countries. Chile, Uruguay, Argentina, Russia, etc. Peru is a true democracy with good people and human rights, but the government is just corrupt. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:44, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Draw up plans to reinstall Fujimoto. Also, lets talk about Russia. Woogers(lol what ) 04:46, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Okay. The socialists free Fujimori and Yarphei gives asylum and a good position in the VLA, while he is allowed to remain Catholic with no pressure. Understand he may help Yarphei to make reforms, but other than that he is sort of politically weak. Peru is left with the socialists. As for Russia, idk I'm not an expert on Russia; you're the Mr. AP World History with focus on the Soviet Union (although I think I may take that next year minus the focus on the Soviet Union). —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) If you are doing anything with Russia you have to ask TimeMaster's permission. He's in love with the country. He wont let you do anything bad. United Planets 04:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) But is everything with Fujimori ok? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ssay Fujimori is sort of restless in Yarphei because he's odd man out. So Tranh suggests invading another country and awarding the land to him. But knowing what happens when Yarphei invaded the UK, he decides to pass. However, he is wondering if he could create an autonomous democracy cut out of Peru, but still under Yarphei. Instead of invasion, he asks the PAFF for a peaceful separation of the city of Arequipa to the Yarphese Autonomous Region of Arequipa that he could rule over to remove the city from the socialist mainstream and introduce variety, while promising to not be corrupt. Citizens are not subject to the same laws as Yarphei and can engage in a full democracy, as directed by Fujimori. As well, Yarphei is not allowed military action through Arequipa (and Peru is not allowed to invade Arequipa) for two months (this is Future World. With twenty-day world wars the world goes approximately one hundred times faster.) BTW the big reason it's not its own country is because I don't want to go through all the work of making one. It's what I do; whenever I get interested in a piece of land IRL I just add it to Yarphei. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:03, February 25, 2010 (UTC) So basically you are renting it from Peru, like Portugal rented Macau from China (or something like that. . .)? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:19, February 25, 2010 (UTC) It could be a rent or it could be permanent. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) What if the people living there don't want it to be permanent? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Fujimori will decide. But there is free travel between Peru and Arequipa. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 22:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Peru Please put Peru as a protectorate. And why are you trashing Argentina just because it is a Yarphese Ally? They never said anything about that in the UDHR. Is there a new law against fighting for economic rights to islands to which you have claims? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 04:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Argentina is allied with a PAFF enemy. It causes a major conflict should a war occur in the future. United Planets 05:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Allied? Argentina doesn't really care much for Yarphei except that it wants to receive the full benefits of the Teur Islands. It probably never wanted to be left out of such an organization. Reread Río Gallegos. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Fine, I'll add it but as a PAFF member it is not allowed to go to war with another PAFF nation. United Planets 05:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I consider that ridiculous. If a dictator took control of Estonia (which you missed on the map, btw) and started making nuclear weapons, then how would everyone react? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, put Argentina as protectorate. It has ties with Venezuela and is socialist. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Venezuela is a protectorate. As for Estonia, it would be kicked out for violating UDHR. PAFF has a strict policy concerning human rights. United Planets 05:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Exactly. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Cristinayhugo_jpg.jpg. The filename strikes me as funny lulz. But this was when Chavez was radical dictator-socialist. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:18, February 23, 2010 (UTC) As for dictators or socialists, etc, they are allowed in PAFF as long as the UDHR is followed and the nation abides by both PAFF and international law. United Planets 05:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Then why is Venezuela a protectorate? Because Hugo Chavez was abc Before joining the PAFF Hugo Chavez was abc Cristina Kirchner allied with Chavez when he was abc Therefore, Kirchner is not much better than Venezuela because they allied when Hugo Chavez was abc. Therefore, Argentina must be a protectorate. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 05:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Estonia. —detectivekenny; reply; signed 21:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC) What do you have against Estonia? There is nothing wrong with socialist or even Cyprus, a multi-party state that has a majority communist party. Argentina is fine by me, they are just an ally like Cascadia was a trading partner with Yarphei. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Estonia's fine; it's just not on the map. BTW off topic, but is there an article-moving limit? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 00:53, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol no. What would a wiki be without the ability to move articles? Woogers(lol what ) 00:54, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, every three articles they throttle for a few minutes as an "anti-spam" measure. I wish there was just a MediaWiki page for all these throttles to turn off. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:56, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol there is, you just can't access it. And its not really a 'page' per se. Its a file. Woogers(lol what ) 00:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, the administrators don't have a switchboard or something for throttles, so we can't turn off. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I think it happened to me. But at the rate I'm going it shouldn't be a problem. I was just wondering if it would be like when I sent so many e-mails on Gmail to so many people that it stopped me for 24 hours (it sucked, so I just sent people chats and they would see them in their inbox when they logged on). —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Errr UP, you seem to like the word "Planetary"... and whats with the "World Government" thing? It should be changed, it sounds like it governs over the world. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) What, I used the word three times. Should I use "global" or maybe "worldwide"? The UN is a "world government". The OAS is a "world government". It's a global organization of nations. United Planets 15:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) There we have a new government type, a "Global Organization" or something along those lines. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) USS It looks like USS was invited to join this alliance. I just have one question. Will you be forced in to war, if you're a member of the PAFF? if so USS will not join this alliance. -- 09:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) No, joining the GLF is optional. United Planets 09:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The GLF is optional, but that isn't the forced to war thing. Austria for example is a "Neutral Member", which means they are not forced to war, but no one else it forced to defend them, although it is recommended to go to defense in both instances. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:23, February 27, 2010 (UTC) If Austria is neutral then why is it in the GLF? United Planets 13:38, February 27, 2010 (UTC) They help in disaster cleanup and send money and stuff like that, they just don't really do much militarily. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Neutral members respond to international incidents and disasters including genocide, peacekeeping missions, disaster relief and aid, anti and counter terrorism operations, but not to international incidents and disasters including wars, civil wars, and nuclear and weapons of mass destruction defense or intervention. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you d*** kidding me? Stop adding myriads of countries without asking first. That is against FW rules. CEAS is actually being realistic and adding them in REASONABLE QUANTITIES. We need to agree on where to draw the CEAS/PAFF line. DEMOCRATICALLY. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:21, March 7, 2010 (UTC) CYPRUS GOES TO CEAS. I already established that you ignoramus (no offence). In fact, I accidentally put it on the list TWICE. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC)\ Everyone is ignoring me. Please stop and deal this out the feudalist democratic way. UP Woog or someone make a map of the predicted future where every country is a member of either organization. Then we can protest from there. But I dislike Timemaster adding countries by personal whim. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:06, March 7, 2010 (UTC) RPs are so difficult; I feel like disconnecting from Future World and making an independent project called "Yarphei Smashes Cascadia." —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ...This RP is supposed to be more collaborative anyway. We should all be voting on countries to join alliances. Woogers(lol what ) 02:28, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you mind making a map of la guerra fría? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't right now, I'm at work, and will be for 8 hours + trip home. Woogers(lol what ) 02:36, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Also, the 45-92 CW or the 2010-???? CW? Woogers(lol what ) 02:37, March 7, 2010 (UTC) If I needed a picture of the 45-92 Cold War, I would know just where to find it. You work full time, go to college, and still have time to conworld? At any rate, distribute every country in the world by ideology and for now use all the countries I listed for you in the CEAS discussion, and give some PAFF countries to CEAS that you think would definetely switch IRL because TM/UP chose them arbitrarily. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC)